If only I knew you
by RedHeroJLS
Summary: AU: One night changes the life of a young man just trying to get by. He wasn't searching for love or looking to save lives, but that's exactly what he got. She wasn't looking for a rebound, she was looking for something to get her through one night.
1. Chapter 1

If only I knew you.  
Chapter 1  
-Jason-

"So you're going to leave too?" Her sad eyes looked up at me.  
"Mom, you know there isn't anything here for me. I have to go, for all of us." I gestured to my brother and his girlfriend, along with my teenage sister and toddler little brother. "I promise I'll be back." I stated sitting down next to her and placing my hand on her knee.  
"That's what he said, and where is he now? Who the hell knows?" She raged. "You go you'll turn out just like him, you won't come back."  
"Mom that's not who I am, I promise I will be back." I argued holding her.  
"Jason," She said stepping away from me. "If you leave this house, then don't bother coming back, ever." She threatened.  
"You know I can't stay. There is too much riding on this." I whispered.  
"Then from now on you are dead to me." She stated turning around and walking up the stairs.  
"I love you mom." I yelled after her, picking up the last of my belongings that had been neatly packed into a duffle bag. I walked to the door escorted by the other three occupants of the house.  
"I'm sorry this is how I have to go, but I promise I'll be back. And when I come back I promise I will make all of you proud." I promised looking at them.  
"I know you will bro, but don't forget to call or write 'till then, alright?" My older brother Josh stated smiling as we embraced each other. "And when you come back, promise to bring a girl." He finished slapping me on the back, as I moved on to the next farewell.  
"He's right you better bring a girl, and don't worry I'll keep him in line and watch these two." Emily, my brother's girlfriend for so long she was practically family, said giving me a final hug and pecking my cheek.  
"I'll try sis, but remember I'll be coming back expecting a marriage." I joked returning her hug.  
My teenage brunette sister practically tackled me with a hug as she sobbed into my t-shirt. "Geez with a tackle like that Sam I'd swear you were the one leaving on the football scholarship."  
"You're going to come back right? Cause I swear if you pull a dad I'm never going to speak to you again." She sobbed into my t-shirt gripping me tightly in a hug.  
"Here," I said as I pulled out the necklace I had bought her. "I promise to you on that necklace that I will be back, and in time to scare which ever boy you take to prom." I joked as she jokingly hit my chest. "Looks like you have the scaring part covered."  
"I'm going to miss you." She cried still gripping my t-shirt. "Do you have to go Jase?"  
"Sam it's a big world out there with so much more then Angel Grove in it. And I want to see it all, but more then that I want to make sure all of you get a chance to see it." I replied kissing the top of her head.  
She nodded into my chest. "I love you Jason."  
"Love you too, Sam. Now if you don't let me go I don't think the little guy's going to forgive me." I replied letting her go, as she burrowed into Josh's side.  
"Hey there little guy." I spoke softly to the toddle that was currently standing his back faced against me.  
He huffed turning further away from me. I looked up say Josh for help as he shrugged.  
I sighed in defeat, "All right then I guess I'll be going." I stated turning to leave.  
"You big meanie!" I heard my little brother's voice yell angrily as I stepped out into the front yard. I turned to face the angry toddler. "You were going to leave just like Dad did!" He accused.  
"I promise little man I wasn't going anywhere." I placed my hand out in a placating gesture.  
"Liar! Daddy said he wasn't going to leave! You're a liar just like daddy! You made everyone cry just like he did!" He yelled running at me and hitting me. "I hate you!" He huffed as I picked him up.  
"I'm going to be back Davy. I promise alright?" I tried placating him as I held him as he cried.  
"Then why are you going Jasy?" He asked innocently as he put his thumb in his mouth.  
"So that I can bring you lots of toys back." I replied putting him on the grass and kneeling in front of him.  
"You swear?" He asked excitedly thrusting his pinky at me.  
"Of course little guy, lots and lots of them alright? But you have to promise you'll be good, ok? You'll always listen to mom, and Josh? And Sam and Emily too, alright buddy?" I asked returning the pinky swear as he nodded happily.  
"Good deal, now you going to give Jasy a hug?" I asked as he knocked me over with a bear hug as I gestured Sam to join us. The three of us rolled around in the grass for a few minutes before Josh broke us up.  
"Alright guys, Jason has to hit the road, so let him go." Josh chuckled looking at the three of us, as we all stuck our tongues out at him. I saw the flash of a camera.  
"You go to Josh!" Emily ordered as Josh walked over and Ruffled my hair laughing as Sam was sprawled across my lap trying to reach for David, as he was innocently sucking his thumb smirking at her. "Just one more!" She said before running to join us jumping on to Josh's back as the camera flashed twice.  
"Here is one for you and one for us." Emily said handing me the three pictures she had just taken.  
"Thanks Em." I said kissing her check as she wiped a tear.  
"Alright Josh, I'll send money as often as possible. And you better make sure they get those Birthday presents I put away for them. And take care of them please Bro?" I asked as we hugged each other.  
"How could I not? And don't worry about the money, I got a promotion so I'm making more now I should be able to handle it. And I'll be sure they get their presents, but it would be better if you have them, but you remember to bring a girl back, you got that Jasy?" He joked as he ruffled my hair as we pulled apart.  
"I'm so proud of you Bro, you totally deserved it." I replied patting him on the back. "Alright Sam, you remember you can talk to me about anything right, and call if you ever need anything alright?" I pulled her into a hug.  
"Who's going to help me with playing the guitar now?" She asked as I wiped away a tear.  
"Don't worry I've taught you all you need to know, but if you have more questions, just call alright?" I paused as she nodded. "Oh and here I got you this." I added as I handed her a pick I had gotten just for her.  
"It's beautiful." She stated kissing me on the cheek.  
"Alright let's go Jasy!" I heard a small voice call from the front seat of my car.  
"You can't come Davy, who's going help Joshy take care of mom?" I asked as I pulled him out of the seat and held him. "Now give me a kiss." I said as he pecked me on the cheek. "Alright Kiddo be good, you promised." I warned, as he nodded into my shoulder I looked up to the window where Mom stood watching, but turned away as I looked up.  
"Don't worry she'll be alright once you come back and show her you were being honest." Josh said taking Davy from me.  
"Alright I'll call you guys as soon as I get there." I said starting up the car. "Love you all." I yelled waving to them as I pulled out of the driveway; I shook my head as I heard them yell final precautions to me as I drove away from the street I had grown up on, hoping to be able to return soon.  
-End-


	2. Chapter 2

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:- (WILL LAST FOR ENTIRE STORY) I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS. MAYBE ONE DAY BUT NOT TODAY. ANYWAY THIS STORY CONTAINS SUICIDE AND MAJOR LYING. SO IF YEAH DON'T BE OFFEND AND HOPE YOU ENJOY. REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS! **

If only I knew you.  
Chapter 2  
-Jason-  
Four years later.

I reached up and removed the glasses from my face rubbing away the sleep from my eyes. "Just hit print and send, and go to sleep Jason. You have work in the morning." I advised myself out loud. "Wow, you seriously need a life. It's 1 Am on a Friday night and you're about go to sleep." I laughed as I finished up my term paper. I sighed turning off my laptop and the television, taking my glasses off and placing them on the coffee table. I was on the verge of sleep just as my home phone rang. I fell off the couch grabbing for my glasses and cordless at the same time. "Hello?" I asked looking at the unknown caller I.D.  
"I'm going to kill myself." A raspy voice came from the other side.  
"No, please don't do that! That's a bad Idea! Really bad! J-J-just d-d-don't do it." I replied panicking, causing the stutter I thought I had left behind back into my normally calm voice.  
"Why? No one loves me. Especially since I found out I was gay, not my mom not my dad, No one." He replied.  
The gears in my brain began running on overdrive. "You're gay! That's no problem! Don't kill yourself! Research shows that every time someone finds out that's w-w-what they're into s-s-someone else finds the same thing out! P-p-plus you p-p-probably live by yourself anyway! F-f-forget your parents anyway! G-go to an Elton John c-concert or something! B-b-branch out! You'll find someone."  
"Thanks Pal, because of you I have a reason to live."  
"T-t-that's g-g-great now put the phone d-d-down and go m-meet s-some guys a-a-alright? And have a d-drink for me too." I replied laying down on my sofa/bed.  
"Thanks Pal, will do. Good night." Was the last thing they said before hanging up.  
"G-g-good f-freaking night." I replied sarcastically before putting the phone and my glasses back on to the coffee table. I let the sensation of sleep take me over again. I was just about to fall into slumber as the phone went off again.  
"Hello?" I asked trying to stay calm.  
"Hey can I talk to you?" The voice came through scared and young.  
"Yeah, yeah go ahead I'm listening." I stated getting up to splash my face with some water.  
"My girlfriend just broke up with me, I want to kill myself." The voice came back sounding even younger.  
I couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks for caring jerk." The voice replied.  
"No, No it's just, what are you like 11? 12?-"  
"13." The kid cut me off.  
"Alright 13, you know what I was doing back then?"  
"What?"  
"I was pursuing my dream of being a superhero; I tried saving a cat from a tree. It didn't work out; I fell and broke my arm." I paused as laughter came from the other side. "See the thing I thought I was going to stick with forever just fell right out of a tree along with my dignity. But I didn't decide that I was going to kill myself; I just started running after the next train you know? That's basically what relationships are, one doesn't work out there's always another. Alright and don't stress about relationships, I'm serious I'm like 20 some graduating from college, and I'm honestly not completely hideous but I've still never been in a serious relationship in my life ever. But my brother on the other hand knew he found the girl he was going to marry when he was 17, but that's the thing with love some find it soon some find it later, and some like me decide a dog is less commitment and stick to that. Alright kid?" I sat down on my sofa as I finished up.  
"Yeah I think I get it, thanks dude. And don't worry as pathetic as you sound you'll find love." He replied sounding happier this time.  
"Alright well take it easy kid, night."  
"Good night." He replied hanging up on me.  
I sat up awake for an hour or so waiting for any more calls before finally trying my luck at sleeping again.  
I cursed as the phone rang just as I had laid my head down.  
"Don't tell me you want to kill yourself too?"  
"Yeah-" The other person began as I cut him off.  
"Don't tell me? You're 11 and your goldfish died? Or are you Gay and lonely too?" I asked angrily.  
"No it's just no one loves me, it wouldn't matter if I died." He replied.  
"You are right! So right! If you died no one would care, it's my heartfelt request that you kill yourself!" I replied angry towards the fact that I hadn't slept in what felt like months.  
"You're wrong man, my mom would miss me! My girlfriend would miss me! My brother, my father, my sister would miss me! And you know what screw you because I'm going to live." The voice replied hanging up the phone.  
"Why do you hate me?" I stated falling back onto the sofa after about 5 other "suicide" calls. "I swear when I find whoever is doing this, I'm seriously going to hurt them." I promised to no one in particular, as I closed my eyes, as the first rays of sunshine climbed above the horizon. The phone rang again, as I sat up to pick up the phone. "If you want to kill yourself go right ahead. You have my heartfelt request, heck I'll come down there and I will personally assist you in blowing your brains out." I growled.  
"Geez Jason, I guess now isn't a good time?" Sam worried voice came through from the other side.  
"Is it some one's time of the month?" Josh asked laughing from the other side of the call.  
"No, now is fine it was just kind of a rough night." I sighed.  
"Why what's up kiddo?" Josh asked concerned.  
"Nothing just slept wrong. It's seriously nothing, what's up with you guys?" I replied rubbing away my sleep.  
"Oh nothing we just heard someone's last term at collage ended." Sam replied happily.  
"Yeah it did" I answered going to my closet to pick out what I was going to wear today.  
"So when can we expect our Jasey Wasey back home again?" Josh joked.  
"Well I have some extended classes I have to attend yet, and I have to stay here long enough to renew my lease. And there's something else I need to be here for a bit longer." I answered.  
"Jason! You promised you'd be back for prom!" Sam complained.  
"Sam I promise I won't miss your senior prom, promise. And I sent extra money so get the most amazing dress you find; don't even worry about what Josh says alright? And I'll send some more so you and your friend can rent a limo, alright?"  
"Jason! You seriously are the best, I love you, but I've got to go, it's late here and I'm tired, so good morning" Sam stated her smile evident in her voice.  
"Alright night Kiddo, Pass the phone to Josh will you?" I asked.  
"You need to stop spoiling them you know that right?" Josh warned.  
"Josh, don't worry about it. I'm working on something big, if it comes through our lives will change forever. Trust me Josh."  
"Jason I trust you, but if it doesn't work out then-"  
"It will Josh, don't worry, but don't worry I have another back up." I replied.  
"Look that's what someone else said, alright? And we're still waiting on 'em." Josh was going into bitter mode again.  
"I'm not Dad, I keep my promises. And I'm never going to disappear on Sam or Davy."  
"I know, I just can't help it sometimes you know? I keep having nightmares about you giving them these amazing dreams and making them happen, and then bam one day you just turn your back on us. It's scary you know?"  
"Josh I promise I'm not going anywhere, ever. Anyway how are mom and Emily?"  
"They're both good, mom is still upset with you."  
"Yeah, I guess she would be, but hey I have to get ready for work alright bro? I'll call you tonight."  
"Yeah, yeah no problem Jase. Just come back soon we all miss you."  
"I will I promise, and I expect to be invited to the wedding soon. Take it easy bro, good night." I finished.  
"Good morning kiddo." He laughed hanging up.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:- hey readers, sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy in my collage search, got into a great one by the way, and practices have been brutal so didn't have much time to write. But summer is coming soon and i'll try and update sooner. But yeah because of this i'll be updating in multiple places so check that out. I still don't own power rangers. And yeah if you guys haven't checked out my other stories do that, and if you haven't watched Power rangers Samurai do that it's pretty cool. k well have fun reading come back soon and review please it helps. oh and thank you brankel1 and Jeremy Shane for the reviews!

If only I knew you.  
Chapter 3  
-Jason-

"Wow you look like crap." Tommy, my neighbor, friend, and co-worker, commented coming out of his apartment.  
"Thanks," I stated dryly as I locked up my apartment and began my commute to work. "Billy better have coffee going or I'm going to pass out."  
"Rough night? Or was she just into heavy duty stuff?" He joked punching my arm playfully.  
"Seriously? Cause in the four years you've known me I've been bringing 'em home every night." I replied dryly slipping on some shades to combat the sun.  
"Alright, alright so what's really up?" He asked.  
"Well after working on my final paper at midnight I tried to get some sleep, but instead I was up all night answering suicide calls." I replied bitterly.  
"You're kidding right?" I shook my head as we continued walking. "You think it was a joke?"  
"Maybe, but who would have that kind of time?"  
"Well maybe Adam? Or Zack?" He guessed.  
"Nah they all came from different numbers and none of 'em sounded like them, and they both are off on some cruise."  
"Ahhh I forgot they lived by the perks of the upper class."  
"You sound bitter about that bro."  
"I'd say a couple steps above bitter, but back to your problem. Who could it be?"  
"Someone with that kind of time and humor," I replied as we reached the coffee/book store Tommy and I owned along with our partner and Friend William Cranston, Billy to us.  
"'Morning Billy," We both called as we entered the store.  
"'Morning guys," Billy replied pouring coffee in to three mugs, "You look awful Jase." He commented handing me a red mug.  
"Thanks buddy, really appreciate that right now." I replied sarcastically as I chugged down the coffee and grabbed a donut from the box Billy had left on the counter.  
"Don't mind him; he's been up all night saving lives." Tommy smirked placing his messenger bag on the other side of the counter along with mines.  
"Do elaborate." Billy smirked placing his chin on top of his laced fingers.  
I glared at him pouring myself another cup of coffee as I went through the shelves to make sure everything was in place as Tommy retold my tale.  
"Oh so I see now, Jason here was playing Dr. Jason all night." Billy chuckled.  
"Real funny," I commented sarcastically.  
"Or Jason Winfrey!" Tommy exclaimed patting the counter repeatedly.  
"Come back later, we aren't open yet!" I called from around a stack of books as the doorbell chimed, indicating someone had entered the store.  
"Hey Jase! Get out here you might want to come hear this!" Tommy called from the front.  
I stalked back to the front of the store. "What?"  
"You might want to talk to the nice lady here." Billy offered leaning on the counter.  
"What?" I asked turning to face the tall, black, haired beautiful women that had just walked in. "O-oh, h-h-hey."  
"Hi, these men told me you are Jason Scott." She replied smiling at me.  
"Y-y-yeah, um s-sit," I offered gesturing to the table, all the while cursing the stutter I got any time I got nervous and she was women enough to make me nervous. "C-c-coffee?" I asked nervously gesturing to my mug.  
"Hi I'm Lauren Stratford and No thank you I'm actually here on a business call. "She replied sitting down across from me.  
"Oh h-how can I h-help?" I asked gulping down some more coffee.  
"You see, I run this after hours help line." She paused rummaging through her purse before handing me a pamphlet.  
"N-nice design," I looked over it carefully as the number registered. "The n-number it's m-my n-number."  
"Yes, you see the thing is when we got these printed the number somehow was changed so instead of our facility's number it printed your number." She replied.  
"W-w-what t-t-type of h-hotline?" I asked looking up at her dumbstruck.  
"It's a suicide hotline. We offer people a reason to live, A final call in some cases." She stated.  
"Y-y-you m-m-mean t-t-the c-c-calls? Were, t-t-they w-w-wanted! S-s-suicide?" I stammered helplessly as she nodded. "T-t-those p-p-people w-who c-called were g-going to k-k-kill themselves?"  
"It's alright though, you saved them Jason. You were their friend in their darkest hour. You helped save them Jason." She leaned forward in her seat.  
"W-What do you want me to do?" I asked.  
"All we want is that you answer their call, talk to them and then tell them about our actual number and tell them that if they need help again that's how to reach some one."  
"W-what if I s-say no?"  
"Then we assign someone to spend the night at your house and answer the calls until we sort out the entire situation." I nodded to her staring into my coffee. "So what do you say Jason? Are you going to help us?"  
"Yeah, sure I guess." I nodded.  
"Are you sure? I mean you kind of?" She began.  
"S-s-stutter?" I asked leaning back.  
"No offense, but yes." She replied frankly.  
"D-d-don't w-w-worry I o-o-only s-s-stutter i-in f-f-front o-o-of b-b-beautiful w-w-women," I mentally banged my head against the table. "I-I-I m-m-mean I-I-I n-n-never s-s-stutter o-on the p-p-phone, I-I s-s-swear." I replied.  
"That's great Jason! Alright but there is one rule though, and that's that you can never tell the person who you are or meet them on those terms, alright?" She asked leaning forward.  
"Y-y-yeah will do."  
"Thank you so much Jason this truly means a lot. And thank you for the compliment." She gushed grabbing my hand.  
"N-n-n-no p-p-p-problem," I sputtered spilling coffee on to the table.  
"And don't worry this is temporary and we should have all the pamphlets fixed and all of this sorted out really soon. And if you have any questions just call me, here's my card, call anytime. And this is a manual just in case you any help with any situation." She added rummaging through her purse before handing me a card and a pocket manual and gathering her purse and leaving.  
"Who was that Jason?" Kat, Tommy's tall, blonde, ballerina girlfriend asked walking to the store.  
Tommy began filling her in, as I got up to ask her one question that had been on my mind since she had explained the entire situation to me.  
"Hey! Hey! Excuse me! Ms. Stratford!" I called after her as I ran to catch up with her further along the street.  
"How can I help you Jason?" She asked turning to me.  
"I h-had a question," I stated as she nodded. "If t-t-they seriously wanted to k-k-kill them why would they call the hotline?"  
"Because somewhere deep down inside they want to be saved, we just help them." She replied, "Don't forget to read the manual." She reminded me walking away.  
"W-w-will d-d-do." I replied walking back into the shop. "Where did Kat go?" I asked noticing her absence.  
"She came by to tell us she wants us all over for dinner, and she expects us all to be there. Trini and Zack are coming too." Tommy added.  
"Alright I'll be there."


End file.
